Protection against hostile targets such as missiles has been a desideratum for many years. Many systems exist for intercepting such hostile targets.
The problem of defending an asset against multiple targets involves optimal scheduling of weapon system sensor and interceptor resources. A combat system scheduling function (or “engagement scheduler”) usually prioritizes a set of candidate intercepts based on the interval of time during which each target is most susceptible to intercept. A combat system engageability function supports the engagement scheduler by estimating the interval of time most amenable to successful intercept for each target.
Determining the time interval over which a target is most susceptible to intercept by a given interceptor requires knowledge of the interceptor seeker and kinematic characteristics.
Improved interceptor missile fire control systems are desired.